Leave Him
by dreamkent
Summary: She was the light of the sun, the fresh breath of air you take every morning, she was the delicate breeze that caresses your face. Brooke Davis was an angel who deserved any and all attention from the man who is by her side. BRUCAS one shot


**So in one of my classes we were given a written assignment to do and although I didn't have my book, I took this time to write a Brucas one shot. This one shot is also to promote the release of Tyler Hilton's new album, Forget the Storm, if you have not checked it out, DO IT after you read this ;)! Also it was because of Tyler Hilton's music and the fact I'll get to see him twice! Count them twice next week in concert and I am so excited! SOOOO here it is: Enjoy! **

"**Leave Him" –Tyler Hilton, you are the inspiration.**

* * *

**-LEAVE HIM-**_  
_

_Heard that you were back in town  
It's been a while baby since I've seen you around  
And on your own_

My heart got caught in my throat as my sister in law told me that she was back in town. I haven't seen her in years which was mainly my fault but once I heard she was engaged, things just tended to go downhill from there. It was impossible to ever get in contact with her and my family was going through some hardships. So the connection was lost.

I walked the streets of Tree Hill alone towards my destination. She was only going to be in town for less than two days. What was I going to do? What was I going to say? Ever since Peyton and I split up, it's just been me and Sawyer. Oh yeah, that story. Our epic love, a love I poured my heart and soul out into a novel for the whole world to read was destroyed. Peyton and I drifted apart. Our love just wasn't what it used to be. I never blamed her or hated her for it, but one day it just clicked and she was gone. She was offered a job in California to be a part of a huge record label, but Sawyer didn't want to be a part of that not even at the age of four. So Sawyer would go and visit her mom when she wanted to and Peyton would spend all of her time with her daughter. That was something I was always grateful for even though we weren't together anymore she loved our daughter just as much as I did.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Haley laughing uncontrollably in front of who I only could imagine was her.

_He charmed you off to who knows where  
Got some colour and changed your hair  
But the look in those eyes says you're still alone_

The little bell on the café door ringed and Haley's eyes fell on me and the woman before her turned around and my heart nearly stopped. She has never looked more beautiful. Her hair was a dirty blonde and her skin glowed. One thing I did notice is her eyes. They weren't that beautiful hazel anymore. They were darker, sadder, but that was something she was always brilliant at and that was hiding her true emotions.

"Lucas." She said her voice raspier than I remembered._  
_

"Brooke." I extended my arms out to her and she willingly fell into my embrace. I wanted to hold her forever. I won't forget one of the last things Peyton said to me before she packed her bags for LA.

"_I think you know why this was never going to last. I just hope you realize it before it's too late." She kissed me on my cheek and gave me a weak smile._

I knew what she meant, but I never wanted to believe it, but holding her in my arms right now, I knew Peyton was right. I was completely and absolutely one hundred percent in love with this woman only to be stuck in a dream with the idea that I was meant to be and belong to another.

She pulled back and her smile was gone but she was still happy to see me.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"Good, Sawyer is growing like a weed keeping me on my toes. How are you doing Brooke?"

_So before you tell me what you always tell me  
That you're doing fine and everything's alright_

"Good. Really good." That was a lie and she was doing her best to keep herself together.

I always could read her like a book, but Brooke never allowed me to read it aloud. Haley briefly mentioned to me over the past couple of years that she felt Julian didn't deserve Brooke based on what Brooke would tell her or what she witnessed the few times Haley went to visit her. This infuriated me as Brooke was not a material object. She was the light of the sun, the fresh breath of air you take every morning, she was the delicate breeze that caresses your face. Brooke Davis was an angel who deserved any and all attention from the man who is by her side.

_Baby leave him, leave him, cause you don't need him  
And I'll be on your side  
Go on and leave him, leave him, your heart don't believe him_

_For me, please try  
To leave him and love me this time_

I turned to face Brooke and her face fell but once I caught a glimpse of her, she turned away from me and back to her coffee on the countertop. I wanted to shake her! I wanted to say what the hell are you doing to yourself being with someone who treats you as if you aren't the most important person in the world?

"How long are you in town for?" I asked her.

"For two days. Julian is in Atlanta so I figured I would make a quick trip to Tree Hill, see everyone while I was close by." She ran her fingertip around the rim of her coffee cup.

"Come on." I held my hand out to her and she hesitated.

"I'm waiting for Haley to get off work—"

"Haley gets off work in an hour. You can spend that hour with me." I still held my hand out for her; she finally caved and placed her small hand in mine.

"Hales, I'll bring her back in an hour. I promise." I hollered out to Haley who just threw her hand up.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked me.

"Just come with me, Brooke."

We walked in silence for a short while hand in hand. I felt her palm become sweaty, I brought her hand to my mouth, and gently blew on it. I rubbed her palm against my other one and the clammy wetness was gone.

"What are you doing Brooke being with someone like him?" I asked bitterly.

She jerked her hand away from mine and proceeded to walk back to the café.

"Brooke, stop!" I yelled after.

"Lucas, you don't know anything about me or Julian!" She turned on her heel and pointed her perfect, little finger in my face.

"You forget that I know you better than yourself. Brooke, I haven't seen you look this sad since senior year." It was true. I broke her heart back then and it took me many years to realize that she never wanted to end things with me but my fate with Peyton just seemed to shadow what Brooke and I shared.

"You know that Peyton left me or should I say we ended things a little over a year ago." I said hurriedly.

I knew she didn't know. We never talk, Peyton and Brooke never talk, and I had asked Nathan and Haley not to say anything to her about it. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What? Why didn't I know this?" She was crushed more so that she was left out of the loop on something so huge.

"Brooke we weren't keeping in touch anymore and I didn't want you to put your life on hold to worry about me or Peyton. It was mutual; it wasn't that big of a deal." In fact, it was a huge deal because it meant that after all those years believing that I was destined for only Peyton that I could have been with Brooke all along.

She shook her head and started to walk away from the café and I fell in step with her.

"Is Sawyer okay?" She asked wrapping her arms around her waist.

I handed her my jacket and looked over at her.

"For a five year old she is perfect. She wanted to stay in Tree Hill but she goes and sees Peyton ever opportunity she's given and Peyton spoils the hell out of her." I said with a sheepish laugh and Brooke smiled showing her dimples.

"Well that's good. I would love to see my god daughter before I leave tomorrow night."

"Brooke, what are you doing?" I asked her and she knew what I was referring.

"Lucas you don't know me anymore and I really do love him." She fiddled with the engagement on her finger.

"Well sorry to say but Sawyer is with Peyton for the week and Brooke I just…don't go." I stopped and she turned to face me.

"You can't just show up for two days and then leave again. I miss you and I want you to stay a little longer. I miss you." I had to let it out. I didn't want her leaving, not so soon after she just came back.

_Heard you got to catch a flight  
You ain't talk to anybody else here tonight  
Sure you gotta go  
We both know what they say is true  
You aren't so rowdy and good to you  
And it's so hard to watch how he breaks your heart and you know I won't  
_

"Lucas, I have a fiancé waiting for me to get back to him tomorrow evening. I can't stay any longer."

We kept walking and we ended up at the River Court.

"I miss this place." She said as we sat on the picnic table looking out at the river.

"I bring Sawyer here and we mess around with Jamie."

She smiled and we sat in silence a little more. I took one of her hands in mine and I didn't want to let her go. I suddenly became nervous and I didn't know want to let her go.

"Brooke, I love you." I looked over at her and her mouth fell open.

"Lucas I love you too." She said but she misunderstood my profession of love.

I was about to speak again but my phone rang. It was Haley; I talked to her briefly and once she said bye, I actually let out a sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" She asked me.

"It was Haley, she's not going to be able to spend time with you today. Jamie got sick at school and with Nathan away for basketball, she had to go pick him up." I looked over at her and her face saddened.

"Come on. I'll take you back to my place and I'll make us some dinner." I said holding my hand out to her again and she shook her head.

"No, Lucas, that's okay. I'll just go get my hotel and do some reading or something."

I was baffled. For starters, she was not going to stay in a hotel and second, she was not going to be alone. I could tell that was the main reason she came here. Julian was busy with work leaving her alone and with nobody else. I was not going to leave her alone, not tonight.

"Shut up Brooke. You are not going to spend the night alone and you are not staying in a hotel. I have a spare bedroom. You are staying at my place." I took her hand and we walked back to the café to get her rental car and I drove us to my house in silence.

This felt right. Everything about us, this moment was right. I carried her bag and we walked up my porch.

"I can't believe you still live in this house." She said and I smiled at her.

"Its home Brooke." I opened the door and she walked in first.

She began to look around. She ran her fingers along the picture frames along the wall smiling. She walked over to the fireplace and I leaned against the frame of the wall with my arms crossed and watched her.

She picked up a picture and I smiled as I knew which one she had.

"You still have this?" She turned to face me and I nodded.

"Of course. That was one of the most happiest moments of my life." I said walking towards her looking over her shoulder at the picture.

It was senior year and Peyton was at home sick with the flu and I had tickets to her favorite band and Nathan was busy with Haley, so Peyton insisted I take Brooke. Brooke and I grew distant near the end of senior year after we broke up and Peyton wanted us to do something together. Luckily for me, Brooke was more than happy to go with me. As we drove to the concert, we both realized that either one of us really cared for the band. That got us laughing.

That night ended up being pretty amazing though and the music turned out to not be that bad. We met this great group of people who asked us to go to the nearest bar with them. We played it cool, acted of age thanks to Brooke's amazing ability to flirt her way into any type of situation. We get to the bar, it was low key and really nice. They had karaoke going on and many pool tables as well as a nice set up for beer pong. Brooke and I teamed up against "The Champs" who play a tournament of beer pong every Friday night.

We won and the photo was taken as we celebrated. We had our beer in hand raised and cheering. It was a perfect night and a great way for me and Brooke to reconnect.

"Yeah me too. I was really glad that Peyton was sick that evening. Who knew we would become great friends again after that night?" For the first time she displayed her amazing dimpled smile.

I couldn't control myself any longer. I pulled her into a kiss and didn't care what the repercussions would be. It was as if I never stopped kissing her. I asked permission to enter her mouth and I heard the picture frame crash to the floor. Her arms snaked around my neck begging me to get closer to her.

_So before you run to, you always run to  
Baby what you're looking for is right in front of you  
So baby leave him, leave him  
Cause you don't need him  
And I'll be on your side  
_

I reached down to her ass and lifted her from the floor. Her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist. I held her tightly against my body and slammed her into the wall. She gasped and when my name rolled off her tongue I couldn't control my actions any longer. I was in Brooke mode. Whenever I was with her, my body possessed a mind of its own.

"Luke, I, I can't do this. I should not be doing this." She said as she yanked down on my hair attempting to pull me away but I refused.

"Give me one night pretty girl. One night." I looked up into her eyes. I was going to do whatever it took to convince her to stay and allow me to love her again. Allow me to show her what she's been missing for years.

I went to lean in again and she yanked harder on my hair pulling me farther from her. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then she took me by surprise. Her lips crashed onto mine causing blood to spill from my lip due to the collision between us, but I didn't have a care in the world. I had her in my arms. I had her tongue in my mouth and everything else didn't matter now.

She pulled violently at my shirt and pulled it over my head tossing it away. She lifted her shirt and tossed it away as well and I slammed her back into the wall. She hissed as I let one of my arms creep down to her jeans. I unzipped them as she began to suck on my ear. I let out a rough moan and I was finally able to get my hand to her hot core and I plunged two fingers inside of her.

She gasped as her hands fell from me and she went limp against the wall. My mouth found hers again and as I went to kiss her she wasn't moving. Having my fingers in her was giving her a sensation I knew she hasn't experienced in a long time.

"Pretty girl open your eyes. Look at me."

Her body was still limp and something inside her snapped. Her eyes stared at me and I saw _her_. _My_ Brooke Davis was back. She ran her nails down my back and I hissed against her neck as I still let my right hand work magic on her lower region.

"Don't fucking stop." She breathed against my mouth.

Holding her up against the wall was nothing. She was lighter than air and I wanted to fuck her anyway I could right here. She bit down on my ear hard and I knew she was getting close.

_Go on and leave him, leave him  
Your heart don't believe him  
For me, please try  
To leave him and love me this time  
_

"Fuck!" She screamed as I felt her body vibrate against mine and I increased my pumps and let my thumb flick her clit vigorously.

Her hands grabbed my face and she removed her legs from me and ripped my jeans down with the belt still fastened. I was impressed and ready to fuck her endlessly.

She removed her jeans completely, turned around and pressed herself against the wall sticking her ass out for me towards my chest.

"Lucas, I want you to fuck me from behind."

I really didn't want to take her like this. If I knew Brooke like I did, she would disappear tomorrow and I don't know when I will see her again so I wanted this to be something special, something I'll always remember, but I could take her again later on.

I reached for my dick and without another word, I thrust inside of her entering my full length in. She reached her hands behind her and around my neck pulling my face to her neck. She tilted her head to the side while I bit, suck, and licked at her soft flesh against her pulsating jugular. Her hands got lost in my hair as I picked up my pace thrusting inside of her. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and reached my hand down to her clit and began to play with it as I braced my other hand against the wall holding us in place.

I brought my mouth to her ear and moaned with her. Our bodies became one and sex had never been so mystical and right without her.

"Baby, I'm getting close." I whispered to her and I wanted her to cum with me.

"I'm almost there. Shit." She gasped as I increased my thrusts within her.

She started panting with little whimpers and I knew she was only a few more breaths away from her release.

"I'm coming baby!" I groaned into her ear and she nodded.

As her body moved harder and rougher with my strokes, we both exploded in ecstasy together.

I removed my hand from her clit and inched up higher around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I rested my forehead on her shoulder and her arms were still wrapped tightly around my neck.

"I love you." I said.

"Luke…." She moaned as she was still coming down from her high.

"Brooke, its how I feel." I was still inside of her and when her hand gripped my hair, my dick twitched inside her growing hard once again.

"I've always been in love you and I am always going to love you." I wasn't going to let her go, not again.

She was pulling away from me and I just started to slowly thrust in her again teasing her agonizingly slow.

"Don't…" She growled lowly.

"I love you and I'm not letting you go." I hissed in her ear increasing my speed a little bit more.

Her hands fell from me and braced against the wall. I increased my thrusts a little bit more and she huffed in frustration and pleasure.

"Lucas." This time it was a pleasure filled moan.

I removed myself quickly from her, turned her to face me, and entered her quickly again. For those few seconds being withdrawn from her frightened me but being in her again erased that feeling completely.

I picked her up again keeping myself inside of her and carried her back to my bedroom. We collapsed still as one onto the bed. I removed her bra and instantly attached my mouth to her right breast and massaged the other with one of my hands as I continued to thrust into her ferociously.

"Lucas." She screamed out and her body started to grind against mine.

This feeling was something I've been missing for years. She surprised me and managed to flip us over with my dick still inside of her and my mouth still sucking on her breast. She was always good at that. She pulled her breast away from me and reached for my hands and intertwined our fingers and placed our hands behind my head as she began to ride me. I let her take control, something I've always lusted to have again. My legs went limp at the unbelievable sensation this amazing woman was giving me. There was no reason for me to move as she knew how to move her body up and down against mine.

"Brooke." I moaned as I reached for her mouth as she still had my hands pinned behind my head.

Her lips found mine and I was getting close again.

"I'm close baby." I said against her lips and she nodded.

Our tongues battled for control with our lips never leaving each other.

"Fuck!" She screamed in my mouth and as her walls squeezed tightly around my dick, I let my release go as her nails dug into the back of my hands.

I squirmed underneath her as I wasn't able to move my hands she still had pinned behind me. She collapsed against my chest and her hands loosened around mine. I was able to get free from her grasp and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Brooke—"

"Stop talking Lucas." She said quietly.

_And I know it wasn't right  
When I let you down and let you go that night  
Oh, I'm not giving up on us this time  
I said leave him, leave him  
You're loving me, you don't need him  
I'll be on your side_

We fell asleep and I woke up during part of the night to find her still on top of me sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to move her and I was able to fall asleep again.

When I woke up later in the morning, the warmth and closeness of Brooke was gone. I sat erect in the bed and began to panic. She was gone. I was about to rush out but found a note on the nightstand.

_Went to Haley's for lunch. –Brooke_

I let out a relief and checked the time. It was around noon and I couldn't believe I slept that long without noticing her slip away. I quickly showered and headed towards Haley's house. I knocked rapidly and Jamie opened the door.

"Uncle Lucas."

"Is your Aunt Brooke still here?" I walked past him.

"It's great to see you too Uncle Lucas." He said and I felt bad, turned around, and picked him up and slung him over my shoulder.

He began to laugh and I walked in on a picture I hoped would happen more many days after this. Haley, Brooke, and Lydia were on the floor playing. Lydia started walking a couple of weeks ago and Haley wanted to show her off to everyone.

We spent the rest of the day at Haley's and Brooke wouldn't really look at me. She would avert her eyes every so often and I was able to steal a few kisses when Jamie or Haley wasn't around and Brooke would let me.

"I am so upset that you have to leave already." Haley said as she placed Lydia down in her bassinette.

"I know but I have to get back to Julian. We leave for Chicago tomorrow evening for his premiere." Brooke said as she reached down and kissed the sleeping baby.

"Luke, are you going to take her to the airport and make sure she gets there safely?" Haley asked me as she held Jamie's hand.

"Yes. Nothing's going to happen to her." I knew Haley always worried about Brooke just like I always have.

"I love you Tigger."

"I love you Tutor Mom."

The two women exchanged hugs and Brooke got a kiss from Jamie. We walked out together, got in the car and I started to drive to the airport. Once we got there, I turned to face her.

"Brooke, don't go." I said again and I wasn't going to let her leave.

"Lucas, I have a fiancé waiting for me and I love him."

"How can you love someone who works all the time? Who isn't able to please you? I knew that you've had a dry spell for awhile, I could feel it. Brooke, I have never stopped loving you and I want you to stay. Stay here with me, let me love you, let me give you everything you've always needed and wanted." I leaned over and placed my hand on her cheek to pull her in for a kiss and she pulled her face away.

"Lucas, last night was amazing and I'll never forget it, but I can't do this." She grabbed her bag from the backseat.

"I'm…I'm sorry Luke." She got out of the car and I wasn't doing this.

"No." I grabbed her wrist, spun her to me, and kissed her like it was the end of the world.

I was not going to let her slip from my fingers again. She dropped her bag and her hands went to mine that held her face.

"Lucas, no…I'm sorry, but no." She quickly grabbed her bag and walked away from me.

I fell to my knees as she never once looked back over her shoulder.

About a month had passed and when Sawyer came home, she knew something was wrong. She kept asking me what was bothering me and my amazing five year old figured it out. When she went to Haley's to hang out with Jamie and baby Lydia, she overheard Jamie saying that Aunt Brooke came to town and that Haley really missed her. She brought it up to me and apparently Peyton talks more about Brooke than I realized.

"_People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."_

Peyton has been talking way too much to our five year old about Brooke. Sawyer repeated that line to me and told me that she knew I loved Aunt Brooke and was sorry that Aunt Brooke left me again. We spent that entire month getting closer. I buried myself into her kindergarten activities. She wanted to play soccer and I signed her up immediately. Haley had stopped by earlier today to ask how I was doing.

I had told her everything that night after I left the airport and spilled everything. I told her how I felt about Brooke, the amazing night we spent together and Haley just felt sorry for me. She knew that Brooke was unhappy in her relationship but was being stubborn.

"Sawyer, dinner!" I called out.

There was a knock on the door and I figured it was Haley. I opened the door and my breath was taken away. Brooke stood outside my door with two suitcases and she looked like she had been crying.

"Brooke?" I said with a look of relief.

"I'm pregnant." She said as she began to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, baby girl, it's okay." I pulled her into my arms and it pained me to see her so upset about this.

"Brooke why are you upset?" I asked when I pulled back and held her face in my hands.

"I'm not upset Luke, I'm relieved. I did my best to stay away because I was afraid of how you make me feel and when I took the pregnancy test, I was just…so relieved." She let out a small chuckle and I smiled.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I knew I was late, so I took a test, and I told Julian and he just…he didn't care…it was a relief for him too. Stupid ass." She said as she went to wipe her tears away.

"We're pregnant?" I asked her trying not to let my happiness get the best of me.

"I love you." She said as she nodded answering my question.

"I love you too." I brushed the hair from her face.

"Pretty girl." I leaned down and kissed her.

"I told you!" Sawyer piped in and I rolled my eyes and Brooke looked at me.

"Apparently her mother has been cheering her on to jump on board the Brooke and Lucas train." I said as she reached for her bags and I stopped her.

"I'll get them. Go sit down with Sawyer." I said and she leaned up and kissed me again.

Everything was whole again, everything was right. People who are meant to be always find their way in the end. Always.

_Go on and leave him, leave him  
Your heart don't believe him  
For me, please try  
to leave him and love me  
Just leave him and love me this time  
Oh, this time_

* * *

__**Thoughts? Yay, I loved it! It was a little shorter than I wanted it to be but I thought it got my message across...and I loved writing Sawyer...anyways...REVIEW now and check out Tyler's new album! **

**XoXo  
**


End file.
